


growing flowers (in your garden)

by buzzbug82



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on Dan's instagram post, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: Dan only brought like, five clothes to Orlando. Surely he wouldn't stay longer than necessary.





	growing flowers (in your garden)

Dan only had five clothes in his luggage.

 

 

Not ten minutes after walking out of the Orlando International Airport, Dan's eyes immediately caught Phil running towards him, gesturing at a black van with open door, where their manager was saying something he couldn’t hear. They made a small run to the vehicle and managed to settle down without getting caught by fans and closed the van;s door before Marianne turned towards them.

 

 

“How was it?”

 

 

To be honest, Dan couldn’t remember much of the details except it’s hot and the scenery is beautiful and the rest was a blur rush of adrenaline and directions. Maybe he and Phil should head there for their next destination.

 

 

“Great,” he said, because that’s the answer she would want to hear, and as expected she smiled and gave a satisfied nod before turning back to her phone.

 

 

All the running made him worn out, and he didn't say the off feelings he had at Bahamas when he couldn't turn to his side to Phil's side feature when dealing about business--like a plane with only one wing-- instead he tapped the back of Phil's hand and was rewarded with a full Phil smile he had (and always) adored.

 

 

He didn't have to say it but Dan knew how proud Phil was.

 

 

And that’s when Phil broke the news.

 

* * *

 

Dan declined at first, saying he wanted to go back to London and even had a discussion about this arrangement before they depart to Orlando; that Phil would be staying longer for his annual Lester family vacation and Dan would fly back to London to their new apartment and take care of their (probably) dying house plants.

 

 

But it was Cornelia’s idea, and once she was looking at him with that big eyes of her with her lovely red curls Dan knew he had to wave the white flag. Dan has learned his ways how to say no to Phil (when it's absolutely necessary-- like all the time Phil asked for a hamster), but _heaven's forbid_ he could never, ever know how to say no to Cornelia.

 

 

“It will be fun!” She exclaimed, and Dan and Phil had always wondered how she could store so much energy into that little body, and they (even Martyn) had agreed that it’s all because of those bright, red hair. “Just the four of us, bonding over the sun and the blue sky.”

 

 

“In case you forgot he can’t be under the sun for more than ten minutes,” Dan replied, pointing at Phil.

 

 

“Already rented the apartment, can’t back out now mate,” Martyn shrugged.

 

 

And Phil looked at him as if he wanted to apologize but both of them knew that Martyn and Cornelia meant well; and had known Dan enough to leave him alone when it gets overwhelming, so he agreed to stay for their Miami weekend getaway.

 

 

He and Phil got a room with a queen bed, further away from Martyn and Cornelia’s room; and they wondered whether it’s for their own sake or them. They emitted it was both.

 

 

“She can be so convincing,” Dan sighed and put down his bag over the door. “I’m scared to go against her.”

 

 

“That’s how she keeps Martyn,” Phil went to the glass sliding door and pulled back the curtains to let the sunlight in.

 

 

“Good for him,”

 

 

Phil turned to Dan, where he already flopped down to the bed with both legs hanging off the side. He crawled over the bed and slowly straddled Dan’s lap.

 

 

“I wouldn’t want you to leave anyway,” he grinned, both hands beside Dan’s head on the mattress, staring down at Dan’s wide eyes.

 

 

“And why is that?” Dan asked, amused. His cheeks were turning pink from the Miami heat and his curls were damp and Phil is in love.

 

 

“Well, good thing our room is so far away then,”

 

 

Phil leaned down while Dan managed a giggle.

 

* * *

 

“My boys!”

 

 

They all turned towards the voice, and Kath hopped off the car and was running at them with her wide sunnies and wide straw hats, and her husband was walking evenly behind her.

 

 

She wrapped all four of them in her arms even though they couldn’t all fit into her small embrace. Dan could feel Phil's breath over his temple and Martyn was eating Cornelia's hair and his own elbow was digging into Phil's side but somehow it worked like a miracle.

 

 

“My children!” she laughed merrily, kissing all their cheeks one by one, just as Phil and Martyn’s father arrived and opened his arms for his turn of hugs. Dan was the last in line, and he received double pats from Mr. Lester when he saw Dan holding his visa and flight ticket.

 

 

That’s when Phil told his parents how Dan couldn’t stay.

 

 

“Oh, please do stay,” Kath held his wrist affectionately, looking up at him and pulling down her sunnies. “I've missed you.”

 

 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude, Kath.” Dan smiled at her gently. This is the woman who had treated him very well since he first appeared in their family home-- awkward and a stranger-- and welcomed him with open arms since Phil said _“This is Dan.”_

 

 

“That’s nonsense, we haven’t seen you since Phil’s birthday,” Mr Lester shook his head.

 

 

“It’s been a while since all my children gathers together,” Kath sighed and patted Dan’s cheek, giving extra attention to his dimple. “But we understand. I do insist you stay though, there’s so many things I want to show you.”

 

 

And Dan was bewildered and stunned and he looked over at Phil when the group disperse and both Lester parents ushered them to the car; Cornelia and Martyn dutifully followed them with their own luggage.

 

 

“Dan?”

 

 

Dan gripped his visa tight. “Your mom said _her children_ ,”

 

 

Phil titled his head in wander. “Well, yes.”

 

 

It’s been seven years. It’s been seven years since he walked into the Lester’s old family home; the old house with creepy sounds at nights and questioning dolls. The house has long gone, sold to another family for new memories; but at that moment he realized that even he had long walked out of the Lester’s old home, he had never walk out of the family.

 

 

“Dan?”

 

 

“I think I’m gonna stay,”

 

 

Phil blinked at him. “What?”

 

 

“I think I’m gonna stay in Florida,” Dan repeated, storing his visa and flight ticket back into his bagpack. “I mean, it’s going to be Mother’s Day tomorrow, as in US’s calendar. We wouldn’t want your mom to celebrate US’s Mother’s Day without all her children, right?”

 

 

It was instant, as Phil stared at him as if Dan owned the world, and he was picking up Dan’s luggage without hesitant. “Let’s go tell mom,” he said excitedly, and Dan nodded.

 

 

They greeted the news with grateful and watery smiles, as Phil’s dad promised to bring them all to the best restaurant in the city, and made a stop to extend Dan’s visa. It was supposed to be a surreal moment, but Dan couldn’t find anything surreal about it as he watched his forever people around him in the car—everything is in the right place, with the right people.

 

 

And that’s how Dan only had five clothes to wear on 3 weeks’ vacation.

 

 

Kath turned around from the passenger seat, smiling. “I think it’s a perfect time for shopping, isn’t it Cornelia?”

 

 

She grasped the arm rest with twinkling eyes. “Yes, I’m dying for some new summer clothes!”

 

 

“Oh no,” the Lester men muttered simultaneously; Phil more so when he saw Dan not-so-discretely slipping Phil’s credit card from his wallet.

 

-end-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the drabble.


End file.
